Web-site development Use of web development services continues to grow. We continue to support 13 active top level web sites with over 45 micro sites. The Cancer Center web site maintains it alignment with the Duke University Health System (http://dukehealth.org) and Duke University School of Medicine (http://medschool.duke.edu) web sites using the Xoops content management system. Additional projects include the Accelerating Anticancer Agent Development and Validation (AAA) workshop with an on-line registration, applicant review and scoring process, and the Cell Culture Facility (CCF) web site with on-line ordering and updated inventory searching. We continue support an on-line registration system for major conferences, SMTP email solutions, managing web aliases, domain authentication for web applications, security and disaster recovery plans for all web sites and applications as well as ongoing updates to all existing web content.